


That Girl (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N and Raven are college roommates. Bellamy and Y/N meets for the first time.





	That Girl (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; swearing

‘Y/N, I forgot my textbook’

‘Again?!’

‘I know, I know. You can lecture me later. Can you bring it for me pretty please?’ 

‘Fine, but you owe me.’ 

‘Of course. I’m in room 115, Lincoln Hall. Thanks girly.’ 

 

After receiving texts from my best friend Raven, I went into her room to look for her textbook. As I got into my decent clothes, I left my dorm and walked to Lincoln Hall. Since the campus wasn’t large, I can get to any of the classes in less than 10 minutes. When I slowly approached room 115, I looked around for Raven but she as nowhere to be found. Pulling out my cellphone, I texted Raven. 

 

‘I’m here. Where are you?’ 

‘Come in the classroom’ 

‘WHAT?! That’s awkward, I’m not doing that.’ 

‘Okay fine, I’ll be out in a second.’ 

 

After sending a text, I heard the door pop open. ‘Raven, could you hurry up?’ I bickered. When I looked up, I noticed it wasn’t her. Of course she’d send someone to come get her book.

‘Hi, Raven sent me to get her textbook.’ the freckled boy smiled. 

‘Erm, hi.’ I smiled back as I handed him the textbook. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. Thought you were Raven.’

He shook his head, ‘Don’t worry. Thank you for bringing the textbook.’ 

‘No problem’ I turned around and headed back to my dorm.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Washing my hair, I sang out loud in the shower. The time I spent in the shower were always precious, especially when Raven wasn’t home that way I didn’t have to rush to get out.

As I was done with washing everything, I got out of the shower and dried my body and my hair. Wrapping the towel around myself, I grabbed the brush and combed my hair. I continued singing as I walked into the living room. Seeing an unfamiliar figure in the room, I screamed loudly. 

‘Sorry! Sorry.’ Bellamy sat on the couch in the living room, blushing as he saw my almost naked body. He quickly turned around.

‘Oh my gosh.’ I mumbled to myself as I felt my face turning red. Quickly running into my room, I texted Raven.

‘RAVEN! A warning would’ve been nice.’

‘What?’

‘You classmate is here. You should’ve told me you were going to have a guest over. I just walked in the living room wearing a towel.’ 

‘Oooo Sexy. He’d definitely like that! Bellamy said you were cute ;)’

I rolled my eyes, although I wasn’t too angry at the thought of this “Bellamy” kid; I thought he was cute too. Randomly grabbing a shirt and shorts, I quickly got dressed and tied my hair in a bun. 

‘Raven didn’t mention you were coming.’ I spoke as I came out of the room. ‘I’m Y/N.’ 

‘Bellamy, it’s nice to see you again.’ he grinned. ‘She gave me the key to your room, told me to stay on the couch.’ 

I took a seat next to Bellamy. ‘No, you’re fine. It just scared me a little bit.’ 

‘I didn’t mean to scare you.’ he chuckled. ‘And I swear I didn’t see anything.’

‘You know… I wouldn’t mind if you did.’ 

His look became intense as he stared into my eyes. Bellamy licked his lips, pulling me in and kissed me passionately. I smiled between our kissed, enjoying every minute of this. The front door opened as Raven walked in with our groceries.

‘Damn, you guys work fast.’


End file.
